


Not a Secret Anymore pt 2

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: A special secret series [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coming Out, Fluff, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Komaru, Trans Naegi Makoto, kiibos not there but he's hinted at :D, so does komaru but I never mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: It’s Komaru’s turn to come out :D
Relationships: Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & class 79
Series: A special secret series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Not a Secret Anymore pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Komaru is class 79's Ultimate Lucky Student (it runs in the family y'know?) to replace Kiibo (im sorry kiibo stans XD)

Komaru looked over herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing her brother’s school uniform, even though it was a bit small. The skirt that was supposed to fall around her knees ended at her thighs and the sleeves hugged her arms and came up a bit short. She slipped a jacket and a pair of shorts on, curling her hair so it looked at least somewhat decent. She pulled up her socks as far up as they could though and slipped on her sneakers. She stayed up late trying to watch makeup tutorials on how to slap on makeup to make her look more feminine, helping her brother cut his hair, and window-shopping longingly on Amazon for all the dresses and skirts her parents would never allow her to buy.

“Komaru!” Makoto hissed from out in the hallway. “Hurry, we’re already late and we have to leave before mom and dad wake up.”

“I….I'm having doubts about this Makoto.” Komaru looked herself up and down again. 

“Well I'm not giving back your uniform, it's comfy. Now c’mon.” Makoto jiggled the locked doorknob.

“Okay okay, jeez.” Komaru sighed. She quietly opened the door and Makoto grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the front door. She barely managed to grab a piece of toast before the door closed behind them. 

“Now c’mon! If you keep walking that slow they’re gonna look out the window and see us like this!”

“Why are you so adamant that mom and dad are transphobic?” Komaru huffed, running after her brother.

“I may or may not have tested it.” Makoto shrugged his backpack over his shoulder. “I watched a video about the lgbtq+ community in the family room and they heard and made me turn it off.”

“...O-oh.” The siblings turned the corner and slowed down. “Well….maybe it’ll be different if it's us and not people on the TV.” 

“I dunno but…I don't wanna risk it. Not yet at least.” Makoto huffed, wincing and rubbing his chest. “Maybe I shouldn't have binded with Ace bandages.”

“I warned you.” Komaru huffed, trying to pull her skirt down. She flicked Makoto’s ahoge and giggled as it bounced. 

“H-hey!” Makoto glared at her and ruffled her hair, tugging her hair into her own, curly ahoge. “Ha!”

Komaru laughed, trying to smooth her hair out, but it stayed up. She pulled out her phone and tried to fix it, but to no avail. 

“You rotten orange, Makoto!” Komaru glared at him and started chasing him down the street. Makoto laughed and took off. However, Komaru’s extra inch of height helped her grab her older brother before they reached the bus stop. Their laughing died down as they scanned their Hope’s Peak student IDs and took seats on the bus.

“...what are they gonna think?” Komaru muttered.

“I...don't know. Hina will probably accept me, along with Sakura. Their dating, after all.” Makoto looked over at his sister. “If you meant by you, I’m sure Chabashira-san will be thrilled.” He laughed.

Komaru chuckled. “Yeah, probably. I wonder what Kaede will think…” 

Makoto hummed. “I heard that one of the upperclassmen is out as trans, too. Hinata Hajime, I think. SHSL cross-country champion.”

“Oh, really?” Komaru lit up a little. “Well…I’m glad we’re not the  _ only _ trans people at Hope’s Peak.”

“Yeah.” Makoto chuckled a little. The bus slowed to a halt in front of the stop for Hope’s Peak and Komaru and Makoto got off. Makoto glanced around the courtyard as they walked into the school’s big doors, spotting Hina and Celeste going inside ahead of them. Komaru bit her lip, looking around for her friends as well.

“Alright, you’re gonna be great.” Makoto nudged his little sister, grinning. “Good luck.”

“You too, soldier.” Komaru giggled and gave a salute before hurrying down the hallway to the freshmen’s wing of the school. Makoto waved, running the opposite way, silently cursing his luck as the late bell rang.

~

Komaru was late, but she didn't really give a damn. She was hiding in the gender-neutral bathroom on the other side of the wing, trying to calm herself down. She had almost been spotted by some of her classmates and she had panicked. 

_ Deep breaths, Komaru. _ She reminded herself. She stood up, tugged her skirt down in an attempt to hide as much of her legs as possible, washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom. 

Her hands were sweating by the time she reached her class, the cold water not helping a bit. She took another deep breath and slid the door open. Not many people noticed her, mostly them just talking in their own groups before the teacher arrived. Akamatsu noticed, though, and her face lit up. She jumped up and ran to Komaru.

“Naegi-ku-ah, -san? -Chan? Naegi-chan!! You look so cute!!” She grinned. Komaru blushed and laughed a bit. 

“Ah, thanks Kaede.” She smiled nervously at her. “U-um, and, uh-”

“Naegi-kun? Woah! You look so good in a skirt!” Kaito grinned at her. Komaru barely suppressed a wince.

“Um, actually, I wanted to announce something.” She muttered softly.

“HEEEEYY!!” Kokichi pulled a megaphone out of nowhere and shouted to everyone. “EVERYONE SHUT UP! NAEGI-SAN HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!”

And immediately the class was silent. Komaru’s face burned, and she laughed nervously. 

“U-um. M-my name is...Komaru. Komaru Naegi. And I’m uh, I’m actually a girl.” She looked down and gripped the hem of her skirt.

Silence.

“...you are?” Kaito blinked, confused. “You’re a girl, but you’re a boy-? oW!” 

Maki smacked the back of his head with Kokichi’s megaphone. 

“Komaru, hm? I like it. Great pick.” Maki smiled at her. 

“You…dont think I’m weird, right?”

“Of course not.” Tsumugi grinned from her seat. “I'm glad you feel comfortable enough around us to come out.”

“Yeah, I agree with Tsumugi-san.” Shuichi nodded and smiled from his seat, then immediately buried himself back in the book he was reading. 

“I don't fully understand, but I can try” Kaito grinned from his seat, rubbing his head. “Komaru-san.”

“KOMARU-CHAN’S A GIRL! KOMARU-CHAN’S A GIRL!!” Tenko jumped up and down, looking absolutely elated. She ran over and hugged Komaru. “I'm so happy that Komaru-chan isn't a stinky, degenerate male!”

Komaru laughed and hugged her back. 

“Nyeh?” Himiko looked up from where she was napping on the desk. “Who’s Komaru-chan?”

Komaru smiled and waved from where Tenko was hugging her. Himiko smiled tiredly at her.

“Komaru-san is trans? Cool.” Himiko put her head back down for another nap.

“Oh my, my! Michii-chan turned into Komaru-chan? That is simply divine! Atua was correct!” Angie bobbed her head from back and forth, her white hair swinging along with her.

“I dont really understand, but Gonta didn't know Michii-kun-” Kiyo whispered something into Gonta’s ear. “Oh! Gonta didn't know Komaru-san is a girl. Gonta will try his best to not… mis-gener Komaru-san.”

Komaru grinned. “You guys are all so nice and accepting…I was worried about how this would go.”

“No matter how you identify, you will always be our friend.” Kirumi smiled, bowing slightly at her. “I can get you your own trans flag if you so desire.”

“Wh- aw, Kirumi! You really don't need to do that.” Komaru laughed a bit, scratching her cheek. “I don't know where I would put it either, I’m not out at home yet.”

“You could hang it on your desk! Like me and Rantaro!” Tenko pointed proudly at her desk with a mini lesbian flag, and Rantaro’s mlm flag.

Rantaro chuckled and put a hand on Komaru’s shoulder. “Welcome to the club, I guess.”

“Wha….huh….what did I miss?!” Miu burst through the doorway, covered in oil and panting heavily. “Heh, sorry. I was workin’ on the project with Soda-kun and- woah, hey! It's a girl flatter than Himiko for once!”

Himiko grumbled and glared at Miu before glancing over at Komaru. The air was tense after Miu’s somewhat transphobic remark, but Komaru just burst out laughing.

“H-huh? What? What’d I say wrong?” Miu whimpered as Maki, Ryoma, and Kiyo all gave her their terrifying glares.

“Nice to re-meet you, Miu-san. I'm Komaru Naegi.” Komaru’s laughing died down and she took Miu’s hand to shake it.

Only to drop it right away.

“Ew what-?! Your hands are gross!”

“EeeeEEEE-” Miu pouted and snatched her hand away. “Don't just touch me without permission bitch! Why the hell are you in our classroom anyways?!”

“Ah…” Komaru cringed. This would be harder than she thought… 

“Komaru’s here to replace Miichi.” Rantaro said, squeezing her shoulder. “So you better be nice to her, or I’ll stop paying for your Spotify account.” 

“You’re paying for her-”

“Y-y-y-yessir.” Miu nodded, defeated, and scampered to her seat.

Komaru blinked. “Well that was easy.”

Rantaro chuckled. “We should get back to our seats, I’m not sure when but Ms. Usami should be here soon.”

“One last hug?” Kaede opened her arms and squeezed Komaru, Tenko joining in, before they got back to their seats. Komaru grinned, slipping into her desk behind Kaede.

Well, that went even better than she planned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this seems half-assed ;-; I really tried but started losing motivation like halfway through XD


End file.
